Carrie
by Memeline
Summary: Al Robbins se voit montrer la porte de la morgue pour raisons médicales. Quelqu'un prendra sa place... GregOC, CathOC friendship, GSR Angst


"Hey Doc, quelque chose d'intéressant pour moi?" demanda Nick en entrant dans la salle d'autopsie.

« Non, rien encore. Ton corps est à la queue. Catherine et Warrick viennent de m'en amener 4, je crois que tu vas devoir patienter » lui répondit une voix beaucoup plus jeune et surtout beaucoup plus féminine que celle du docteur Al Robbins. Nick resta planté là, un peu confus. Il n'avait jamais vu, ni même jamais entendu parler de cette fille.

« Bonjour Nick » salua Al en arrivant derrière la jeune demoiselle. « Je crois que tu n'as pas rencontré Carrie. Carrie, voici Nick Stokes, criminaliste ici au laboratoire. Nicky, voici Caroline Daigle. Elle en est à sa dernière année avant de graduer comme anatomo-pathologiste judiciaire. Elle fait son stage ici pour les 2 prochains semestres et elle prendra éventuellement ma place. »

Voyant les points d'interrogation toujours présents dans les yeux de son jeune collègue, il continua :

« Mes jambes m'ont fait souffrir ces dernières semaines. J'aurai besoin d'une chirurgie et je suis bien pessimiste que je ne pourrai reprendre mon poste, qui m'exige d'être debout trop longtemps par la suite. Ecklie m'a offert un poste administratif alors j'ai accepté. Je connais Carrie depuis sa première année de Med School. Je suis sure qu'elle a les pieds assez larges pour bien emplir mes souliers.»

Un peu dépassé par ce qu'il venait de découvrir, Nick resta silencieux quelques secondes. Plusieurs question lui vinrent en tête mais il décida qu'il était plus poli de les garder pour lui même. Il prit finalement la parole.

« En tout cas… Heureux de te rencontrer Caroline »

« Tu peux m'appeler Carrie. Enchantée aussi. »

« Bon, alors je crois que je vais aller manger si vous avez rien pour moi. Pagez quand ce sera mon tour » . Sur ce, il quitta la morgue. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le vestiaire, il tomba face à face avec Grissom.

« Hey Gris, tu savais que doc Robbins planifiait nous quitter bientôt? » interrogea Nick, sans passer par 4 chemins.

« De quoi tu parles, Nicky? » demanda son supérieur avec un regard perdu.

« Je reviens de la morgue et il m'a présenté sa nouvelle remplaçante. Ecklie lui a donné une job de bureau… »

« Encore Ecklie! » marmonna Grissom avant de tourner les talons et partir en bourrique.

À 27 ans, Carrie Daigle en était à sa dernière année d'internat en pathologie. Elle avait fait sa médecine à l'université John Hopkins. C'est là qu'elle avait rencontré le Docteur Albert Robbins. Il faisait parti de l'alumni de l'institution et il l'avait guidé lors de sa première année là bas, alors qu'elle était loin de toute sa famille. Les 2 s'étaient tout de suite bien entendu et avait gardé contact au fil des années. Lorsqu'Ecklie avait demandé au pathologiste s'il avait une idée de quelqu'un pour le remplacer, il avait tout se suite pensé à son ancienne jeune protégée. Elle avait accepté d'emblée, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on se faisait offrir un essaie au meilleur laboratoire criminel de tous les Etats Unis. Elle était déménagée à Vegas depuis quelques semaines et elle avait pu faire un peu de tourisme avant de commencer au travail. Ne connaissant pratiquement personne dans les alentours, elle commençait à s'ennuyer ferme et était très heureuse d'enfin commencer à travailler.

Plus tard dans la journée, ou plutôt la nuit, après avoir terminer l'autopsie du troisième cadavre de Catherine et Warrick, elle se dirigea vers le lounge pour leur communiquer les résultats qu'elle avait obtenu jusque là et se servir quelque chose à boire. Comme il se devait, elle se perdit dans le labyrinthe constitué par les corridors du laboratoire. Remarquant une inconnue qui passait pour la 5e fois en quelques minutes devant les fenêtres de son laboratoire, Greg sortit la tête dans l'embrassure de la porte.

« Besoin d'aide? » demanda-t-il en dévisageant la demoiselle. Sans être une beauté des îles, Carrie avait un certain charme. Ses yeux verts pétillait de vie et son sourire se voulait légèrement timide. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient retenus en un chignon chaotique et de longues spirales d'argent pendaient de ses oreilles.

« Oui, je cherche Warrick ou Catherine » répondit-elle à la masse de cheveux blonds en bataille qui sortait du cadre de porte.

« Aucune idée où ils sont » répondit Greg. « Mais je peux t'aider à la trouver si tu veux. Nouvelle dans la place? » Carrie approuva de la tête. « Ça prend un cours pour se retrouver dans les corridor. Par ici. Je suis Greg, le chimiste. »

« Carrie, stagiaire de Al. »

« Ah, j'avais entendu dans la machine à rumeur qu'on aurait une nouvelle venue dans la salle d'autopsie, pour une fois c'était vrai, j'imagine. » lui répondit Greg. « On dirait que Rick et Cath sont pas dans le building! » ajouta-t-il alors qu'ils passaient devant le lounge. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et Greg se dirigea vers la cafetière, sortit du café de sa poche et mit une batch en cours.

« Tu veux du café? » offra-t-il « Blue Hawaian, meilleur café au monde, cueilli à la main dans les champs d'Hawaii! »

Carrie rigola avant de décliner poliment.

« J'essaie de pas devenir accroe » expliqua-t-elle en fouillant dans le frigidaire. Elle y trouva un carton de lait et s'en versa un verre et tandis le carton à Greg qui le déposa sur le comptoir en attendant que le café soit prêt. Catherine entra dans la pièce au même moment. Carrie reconnu la tête blonde et lui sourit.

« Voilà celle que je cherchais! » lui dit Carrie.

« Et moi j'espérais entendre cette phrase. Greggy te fait du café? »

« Se fait du café. Je carbure au calcium » lui répondit sa nouvelle collègue en prenant une grande gorgée de son verre de lait froid.

« Et jusqu'à date, ça se passe bien comme première journée? » s'informa Catherine.

Elle avait été la première à rencontrer Carrie, alors qu'elle arrivait à la morgue avec 4 cadavres. Les 2 dames avaient échangé un peu et Catherine aimait déjà bien la jeune demoiselle. Elle se disait qu'une présence féminine supplémentaire ne ferait pas de mal dans l'équipe. À part elle, il y avait Sara. Sara avec qui Catherine avait un peu de difficulté à s'entendre, malgré leurs efforts réciproques. Les 3 continuèrent la conversation jusqu'à ce que le café soit prêt. Catherine s'en servit une tasse et quitta avec Carrie en direction de la morgue où Warrick les attendait.


End file.
